En el león azul
by Ertal77
Summary: Tener un momento de intimidad en una nave tan grande y con tan poca tripulación no debería ser difícil, ¿verdad?


Los pasos de Keith resonaron en el suelo metálico del pasillo y, al alcanzar su destino, la sala de entrenamiento, el sonido rebotó en las paredes desnudas haciendo un ligero eco. Pero el actual ocupante de la sala estaba demasiado ocupado como para advertir su presencia. Keith se detuvo cerca de la entrada y observó un momento a Lance, con expresión divertida, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardaría su compañero en notar que él estaba allí.

Los movimientos de Lance en la lucha simulada eran precisos, certeros, pero tenían una dosis de entusiasmo que siempre sorprendía y admiraba a Keith; comparado con Shiro o con el propio Keith, Lance siempre parecía un poco ingenuo, como si los ataques del androide de entrenamiento a veces le pillaran por sorpresa, y sin embargo... de repente, un golpe completamente genial e inesperado acababa con su contrincante. Keith, que siempre luchaba exactamente como le habían enseñado, años ha, le envidiaba esa capacidad de improvisación, de saltarse el manual en cualquier ocasión.

Después de una pirueta que le había dejado sin resuello, arrodillado frente al androide, Lance al fin alzó la mirada y le vio. Su expresión se metamorfoseó al momento en una mueca de disgusto, como Keith no pudo evitar notar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Lance—. Es mi turno de entrenar.

Keith avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, donde Lance se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla, apoyado en el androide apagado.

—Shiro dice que es mejor que entrenemos juntos, así que me ha enviado aquí.

Lance chasqueó la lengua con evidente fastidio.

—Y claro, si lo dice Shiro hay que hacerlo… Shiro esto, Shiro aquello… ¡Siempre detrás de Shiro como un perrito!

Keith no supo qué contestar. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a Lance, esperando a que elaborara su queja o a que se decidiera a poner en marcha al androide de nuevo.

—Sabes, siempre has sido igual, incluso en la Guarnición. Recuerdo que una vez te castigaron una semana sin pilotar por pegarte con un tío que había hablado mal de Shiro…

 _¿Cómo puede acordarse de eso?_ , se preguntó Keith, sorprendido. _¿Estaba pendiente de mí incluso cuando éramos estudiantes?_ Se sintió ligeramente culpable. Al fin y al cabo, durante sus años en la Guarnición él ni sabía que Lance existía, demasiado ocupado con sus estudios, pilotar y… otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar ahora y que le habían acabando valiendo la expulsión.

—No sabía que estuvieras al tanto de lo que yo hacía cuando estábamos en la Guarnición— se atrevió a comentar en voz alta.

Lance apartó la mirada. Parecía… ¿un poco avergonzado? Disimuló enseguida toqueteando el panel de control del androide, y Keith tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa.

—Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Eras el piloto número uno de nuestra promoción, antes de que te echaran…—. _Aaah… Así que es eso_ , pensó Keith, con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. _Solo son celos_ —. Pero a pesar de que eras el niño bonito que siempre sigue todas las reglas, en cuanto alguien criticaba a Shiro te ponías como una fiera… ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que su nave se estropeó y acabó haciendo un aterrizaje forzoso en un mercado? Todo el mundo se estuvo riendo durante días, y tú le pegaste un puñetazo a aquel tío tan enorme que hacía de asistente del profesor Kio… ¿Qué castigo te cayó por eso?

Keith parpadeó con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué estás tan celoso de Shiro?— preguntó sin pensar.

Lance apartó de nuevo la vista, apretando la boca hasta formar una tensa línea recta. Keith resopló suavemente, pero cuando habló de nuevo ambos contestaron a la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

—Es porque es el líder, ¿no?— dijo Keith.

—No es como si me gustaras o algo así— dijo Lance.

El tono de voz y la expresión de Lance contrastaban completamente con sus palabras. Keith parpadeó y rebobinó la conversación en su mente.

 _¿Le gusto? ¿Le gusto a Lance? ¿Desde… Desde que estábamos en la Tierra?_

Estudió a Lance, buscando una reacción, algo a lo que agarrarse, porque de repente se sentía como si el sistema gravitatorio de la nave hubiera fallado y fuese a empezar a flotar en cualquier momento. Lance al principio siguió estudiando el panel central del androide, pero tras un momento el silencio empezó a hacerse demasiado largo y a cargarse de significado, y el muchacho no tuvo más opción que levantar la vista y enfrentarse a la mirada de Keith. Se estudiaron el uno al otro, con extrañeza primero, y con curiosidad después. Keith notó el ligero tic de las manos de Lance, incapaces de quedarse quietas, y cómo sus pupilas se dilataban. Su mirada se detuvo en la forma en la que la nuez de Lance se tensaba al tragar saliva de golpe, y sintió el súbito deseo de tocar aquella protuberancia con su lengua. Todo el cuello de Lance le parecía de repente muy, muy atractivo, y sin proponérselo dio un paso adelante, en dirección a su compañero. Lance boqueó, sorprendido, y su mirada se tornó hambrienta cuando avanzó también en dirección a Keith.

—¡Eh, chicos! ¿No estáis entrenando todavía?

La voz de Hunk les hizo dar un respingo. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, como si el suelo entre ellos quemara, y buscaron con la vista por la vacía habitación, aunque poco había que mirar allí. Al final fijaron la mirada en Hunk. Era eso, o volverse a mirar si el otro tenía las mejillas tan rojas como él las sentía.

—Estamos en ello— murmuró Keith.

—Bien; Shiro y Allura dicen que cuando acabéis os pongáis en contacto con ellos. Creo que a partir de ahora quieren llevar un registro de los progresos o algo así; no me han dado muchos detalles.

Lance asintió.

—Os veo luego, entonces. ¡Qué entrenéis mucho! Yo me voy a preparar la cena.

Y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano.

Keith y Lance se quedaron mirando su figura hasta que desapareció tras un recodo del pasillo. Tardaron unos instantes en atreverse a mirar al otro. Los ojos de Keith se vieron atrapados por los labios entreabiertos de Lance, tan rojos, tan atrayentes…

—Deberíamos… deberíamos empezar a entrenar de una vez.

Confuso y ligeramente decepcionado, Keith frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. Su compañero se separó para conectar el androide y cambiar el programa de entrenamiento. Las luces en los hombros del robot se encendieron y los dos muchachos se colocaron en sus posiciones. El androide empezó a lanzarles ataques enseguida, alternando golpes directos con ataques a distancia. A pesar de que ahora tenía dos oponentes en lugar de uno solo, el robot se las apañaba muy bien, atacando sencillamente el doble de rápido.

—¡Ese va para ti! ¡Cuidado!

Lance esquivó su propio ataque y empujó a Keith fuera del objetivo del segundo disparo. Keith abrió los ojos con sorpresa, trastabillando por el empujón y casi cayendo al suelo. Lance lo sujetó por la cintura haciendo una finta. Sus ojos se quedaron anclados en los del otro, azul oscuro en gris. Toda la saliva parecía haberse desvanecido de la boca de Keith. Colocó las manos sobre los antebrazos de su compañero para recobrar el equilibrio y enderezarse.

—Podía haberlo esquivado yo solo— murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de los labios de Lance.

—Quizá sí, quizá no— susurró Lance, sin moverse un ápice, a meros centímetros ahora del rostro de Keith—. Ya nunca lo sabremos.

Las manos de Lance le quemaban en la cintura, pero Keith ni se planteó siquiera pedirle que le soltase o que se apartase un poco. No es que se plantease muchas cosas, porque su cerebro parecía haberse derretido y se negaba a darle instrucciones de qué hacer a continuación.

—¡Ah, aquí estáis! ¡Al fin encuentro a alguien! ¿No habréis visto por casualidad a Hunk…? ¿Uh? ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Los dos chicos dieron un salto al oír la voz de Pidge a sus espaldas, y Keith tuvo un momento de pánico en el que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Finalmente decidió entrelazarlas a su espalda. _Esto es ridículo, yo nunca adopto esta postura_ , pensó Keith, dándose una bofetada mentalmente _. Pidge se va a dar cuenta de que estamos disimulando, ni que fuera tonta._

La chica los miró con atención, con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque Lance se apresuró a contestar.

—¡Estamos entrenando! ¿Es que no es obvio?

—Pues no. El androide de entrenamiento está apagado.

Ambos miraron al robot que, por lo visto, había decidido apagarse en medio de su sesión. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Keith maldijo entre dientes y corrió a abrir el panel de control para comprobar qué había pasado. ¡Coran les iba a echar una buena bronca si estropeaban el equipamiento de la nave!

—No sé por qué se habrá apagado… —agregó Lance frunciendo el ceño—. Hasta hace un segundo estaba atacándonos como un loco. Casi fríe a Keith con un disparo hace un momento—. Keith levantó la cabeza del panel, sintiéndose insultado, y le fulminó con la mirada—. Pero yo le he salvado. ¡Mira! Yo estaba aquí, y entonces el androide me ha atacado con la espada, así, ¿ves?, y casi al mismo tiempo ha disparado a Keith y yo he hecho esto para apartarle…

Lance representó todos los movimientos del doble ataque, haciendo a la vez del androide, de Keith y de él mismo. Era un poco confuso, sobre todo cuando repitió el movimiento de caída de Keith y acabó en el suelo sobre su trasero, ya que, por supuesto, no había nadie allí para detener su caída como él había detenido la de Keith. Pidge le observaba con cara de no creerse ni una palabra. Cuando la pantomima acabó, la muchacha rogó con la mirada a Keith.

—Hunk ha ido a preparar la cena.

La chica suspiró.

—¡Al fin, gracias!

Y se fue por donde había venido. Esta vez, en lugar de pasar por el incómodo silencio y el vuelta-a-empezar-como-si-no-hubiese-pasado-nada, Lance se frotó la nuca y sugirió, con la vista clavada en la pared ante él:

—Shiro no ha dicho que tengamos que entrenar exclusivamente aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar con los leones?

A Keith le sorprendió la idea, pero reaccionó al instante.

—Está bien: allí no nos interrumpirán.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la tirolina, decidiendo tácitamente que iban al león azul. Keith se sentía incómodo y demasiado consciente de la presencia de Lance a su lado, sobre todo cuando sus brazos casi se rozaban en el pasillo y podía notar el calor que emanaba de su piel. _Qué estoy haciendo. Qué se supone que es esto._ Una parte de su mente acalló las dudas, la parte que notaba la forma en la que la expectación le aceleraba el pulso y le inundaba de adrenalina. Para cuando se colgaron de las tirolinas y se dejaron caer hacia la bodega de carga, donde los leones les esperaban, la parte de su cerebro que tenía dudas se había retirado a algún lugar remoto a dormir la siesta.

Todavía sin hablar, treparon a la cabina del león azul, y una vez dentro una mirada a los ojos del otro bastó para dejarse de pretensiones. Estaban solos, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, y a ninguno de los dos se le pasó por la cabeza fingir que iban a entrenar. De repente había una mano deslizándose por el pelo de Keith y unos labios temblorosos buscando los suyos, y antes de que pudiera reclamarlos como suyos el piloto rojo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta a Lance y lo atrajo hacia él con brusquedad.

El beso fue un choque de labios y dientes, pero ninguno se quejó. Lance colocó su otra mano en la nuca de Keith y le mantuvo quieto mientras reajustaba su posición y conseguía unir sus labios sin que sus narices ni sus dientes chocaran, lamiendo su labio superior con delicadeza antes de forzar su lengua dentro de la boca de Keith. Este cerró los ojos y reprimió un jadeo. Sintió la lengua de Lance recorriendo todos los recovecos de su boca y haciendo que sus rodillas se volvieran de gelatina. Se abrazó a su compañero, fuerte, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él en el asiento del piloto, notando las manos de Lance recorriendo ahora su espalda.

De alguna manera, no le parecía bien que Lance dominara el beso… Quizá tenía más experiencia que él, o al menos de eso presumía Lance, pero aun así Keith iba a demostrarle que no era ningún chiquillo inocente, por si se había llevado una idea equivocada. Se separó un momento del otro chico, tomó aire y se lanzó a devorar su boca. Si los sonidos que Lance emitía no mentían, no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal. Entusiasmándose por momentos, Keith atacó la piel delicada y morena de su cuello, esa nuez que le estaba llamando desde hacía rato, y trazó un camino de pequeños mordiscos hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Oh, joder, Keith!

Gimiendo, Lance dio una sacudida con sus caderas, y Keith notó una dureza contra su ombligo. Maravillado, se apartó un momento para observar a Lance. Estaba tan cerca de él que no podía ver bien sus reacciones, y eso era lamentable: Lance le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas tan dilatadas que casi cubrían el azul de sus iris, y sus labios rojos y húmedos le incitaban a seguir, emitiendo un gruñido sordo para protestar por la pausa. Los dedos de Lance tironearon de su camiseta, jugando con los bordes e introduciéndose por debajo hasta tocar su piel desnuda. Keith no se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida. Con solo un roce de las yemas de los dedos de Lance, y Keith sintió que se quemaba, de fuera hacia adentro, toda su piel estaba en llamas.

El intercomunicador del león emitió un zumbido, y ambos soltaron un suspiro quejumbroso.

—No puede ser…— protestó Lance en voz baja—. Otra interrupción no…

Pero apretó el botón para aceptar la llamada, gruñendo. Al menos el intercomunicador no tenía visión, solo voz, así que mantuvo su mano bajo la camiseta de Keith, acariciando su costado.

—¿Lance? ¿Está Keith contigo?

—Sí, aquí estoy— suspiró Keith.

—Ah, vale. Os he ido a buscar a la sala de entrenamiento, pero por lo visto ya os habíais ido… Allura y yo hemos estado pensando en un sistema para llevar un registro de los entrenamientos y de vuestros progresos. ¿Me escuchas, Lance?

Lance estaba teniendo algunos problemas para concentrarse en las palabras de Shiro, puesto que Keith había decidido tomar las riendas de nuevo… y se encontraba en esos momentos arrodillado entre las piernas de Lance, desabrochándole los pantalones y bajándoselos hasta los muslos. Lance le observaba con los ojos como platos.

—No…— susurró.

—Sí— respondió Keith con firmeza, colocando las manos sobre las caderas de Lance y bajando la cabeza hasta que pudo lamer el miembro erecto de su compañero, trazando una línea desde la punta hasta la base.

Una vez allí, hundió la nariz en el nido de rizos castaños y aspiró el olor a sudor y a sexo. Intoxicante. Perturbador. Y sexy. Abrumado, Lance colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Keith, supuestamente para rogarle que se detuviera antes de que Shiro (y probablemente Allura) se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. El gesto se convirtió casi al momento en un agarre casi doloroso de la cabellera de Keith, cuando este empezó a chupar la punta de su erección, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

—Joder…

—¿Pasa algo, Lance? ¿Algún problema?

—No… eeeh… me acabo de dar un golpe en el pie, solo eso.

—Pero no es nada, ¿no? Si te duele, pasa por la enfermería y Coran te pondrá un vendaje.

—No, tranquilo, no será necesario… ¡Ah!

Keith estaba masajeando sus cargados testículos, al tiempo que se metía en la boca todo lo que le cabía y succionaba, retirándose y volviendo a por más, jugando con su lengua en cada movimiento. Cuando alzó la mirada para observar la reacción de Lance, no pudo evitar una sonrisita al ver la tensión de su rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?— preguntó de nuevo Shiro con un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Nada… Keith me ha dado un codazo.

—Keith, no seáis críos… Voy a ir un momento a explicaros lo del registro.

—¡No!— exclamó Lance.

Keith separó la cara un milímetro de su trabajo y añadió:

—Explícanoslo desde ahí, si no te importa.

Lance le miró como si estuviera loco, pero Keith le ignoró a favor de acariciar el contorno del falo que llenaba su campo visual y de pasear su lengua por el glande, deteniéndose en la pequeña raja de la punta. Lance cerró los ojos con fuerza y masculló algo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera Keith pudo descifrar sus palabras.

—Está bien, si queréis… He elaborado una tabla de rendimientos; todavía no sé si es mejor dejarla en la sala de entrenamiento o que se quede en el puente de mando. ¿Qué opináis? Se trata de que apuntéis cada día cuánto rato habéis entrenado, a qué nivel habéis puesto el androide de la sala y qué tipos de ataque habéis practicado.

—¡Sí!— exclamó Lance con entusiasmo.

Keith había tomado posesión de su miembro y lo estaba sacudiendo rítmicamente, mientras chupaba el glande y una buena porción del resto, dentro y fuera de su boca, dentro y fuera… Lance empezó a mover sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba Keith.

—¡Vaya, me alegra que te guste la idea! Así veremos a diario qué progresos hemos hecho y podemos compararlos entre nosotros. Incluso, si os parece, podríamos hacer un ranking y competir un poco para ver quién es el que consigue mejores resultados. Ya sabéis, así aprovechamos esa competitividad vuestra para algo productivo…

—¡Joder, sí!

Keith resopló de risa; no había forma humana de que Shiro se creyese aquel súbito entusiasmo por los registros de entrenamiento. Avergonzado, Lance abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero su vergüenza por el desliz se desvaneció rápidamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Keith. Su mirada, aunque vidriosa, mostraba una emoción que Keith no había visto nunca antes. La mano que no estaba utilizando se encontró de pronto entrelazada con la de Lance. _Está a punto_ , pensó Keith, eligiendo centrarse en eso y no en el nudo en la garganta que de pronto le atenazaba y no le dejaba respirar.

—¿Lance? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Me parece que me estáis tomando el pelo y que no me estáis escuchando. Keith, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Keith soltó el falo de Lance, lamiendo el hilo de saliva que le unía a él, y redobló la fuerza y la velocidad de su mano sobre la sedosa piel de esa parte tan íntima.

—Es que nos pillas en mitad del entrenamiento… Hablamos luego, en un rato—dijo, antes de que su boca volviese al trabajo.

—¿Pero qué estáis entrenando exactamente…?

Lance apagó el intercomunicador con el pie, y de inmediato empezó a gemir en voz alta y a soltar una letanía de palabras incomprensibles en su idioma natal, entre las cuales Keith oyó su nombre entremezclado. Sus caderas se agitaban ahora incontrolables, sin ningún ritmo, y la mano que antes acariciaba el cabello de Keith o le daba suaves tirones ahora agarraba un mechón de pelo con fuerza, como si fuese un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en el mar. Y de repente ya estaba ahí, su cuerpo se convulsionó, con los ojos cerrados una vez más y una expresión atormentada en el rostro, y un sabor amargo y salado inundó la boca de Keith. Sorbió con fuerza, sin detener sus movimientos, hasta que no quedó ni una gota y el extraño sabor quedó olvidado, transformado en saliva.

Lance tenía el aspecto de un gato después de un atracón de leche, pensó Keith, divertido. _Solo le falta ronronear_. La sonrisa que le dirigió cuando consiguió abrir los ojos y recobrar la respiración fue de absoluta satisfacción. Keith se habría sentido también satisfecho si no fuera por la dolorosa erección que se clavaba contra las costuras de sus tejanos. Debería hacer algo al respecto, y rápido. Pero Lance tiró de él hasta que volvió a tenerle sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, y le besó de nuevo. Keith se dio cuenta entonces de que no se habían soltado de la mano. Lance le bebió como si estuviera muerto de sed y la saliva de Keith fuera lo único que pudiera saciarle; era un poco abrumador.

—Lance…— murmuró Keith, intentando separarse.

—Hmmmm, Keith… ¿Dónde has aprendido a chuparla así? Menuda sorpresa.

Azorado, Keith tragó saliva y se atragantó.

—Es… un talento oculto—. Ni de broma iba a admitir que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Si Lance se tragaba que era un tipo maduro y experimentado, mejor que mejor. Pero ahora… el verdadero problema era cómo decirle a Lance que él también necesitaba alivio. Estaba tan, tan ido que en realidad con solo un par de sacudidas estaría listo—. Hmmm, Lance…

—Vas a tener que enseñarme esos talentos ocultos tuyos— dijo Lance, sonriendo, atrayéndole para besarle otra vez.

Keith aprovechó la cercanía para frotarse contra la cadera de su compañero. Empezaba a estar realmente desesperado.

—¡Ah, jajaja! Espera, así te vas a despellejar, deja que te la saque…

El alivio de Keith al oír aquellas palabras duró poco. Duró, exactamente, hasta que la escotilla del león azul se abrió de golpe y la impresión hizo que la adrenalina se le disparara y que un espasmo le recorriera… con el desagradable resultado de una sensación pegajosa empezándose a expandir por el frente de sus pantalones. Lance le lanzó una ojeada rápida, horrorizada, a la que tras una corta pausa siguió una carcajada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Oh, madre mía, qué desastre!—dijo entre risas.

—¡Lance, Keith! ¿Estáis bien?

Era la voz de Shiro, por supuesto. Al menos no se asomó dentro de la cabina, conformándose con llamarles desde fuera. Keith no podía imaginarse nada peor que ser pillado en una situación tan ridícula por su héroe, al que tanto admiraba. Pero entonces recordó que todavía tenía que salir de allí, con Lance a su lado y sus pantalones en tan lamentable estado, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, muerto de vergüenza, mientras Lance seguía riéndose tanto que se le escapaban las lágrimas.


End file.
